novaprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nova Corp's Archives Part 1
"The Nova Corporation Backstory" The Nova Corp was created when The Ark decided to make itself public. It resides in a powerful market industry, selling everything from warships to kitchen plates. In fact, you could build a house out of materials coming exclusively from the Nova Corporation. Including the planet it sits on. While peaceful like The Ark, all that money isn't exactly unprotected. Quite a few defense fleets are in defense of the entire Sol System in which the Nova Corp resides. Not to mention the Tier 25 Gatekeeper on New Haven and Earth. And he doesn't take kindly to interstellar intrusions. "Entities" Warp Stations: Alpha- Located inside Requiem Station Beta- Located on the upper part of the Milky Way. Charlie- Located on the moon. Delta- Located on Mars Echo- Located on Saturn's moon, Titan Foxtrot- Located on Venus Gamma- Located fifty miles away from The Ark's home base. Theta- Located on Eris Soul Orbs: Empty Space Nuke containers that have the ability to absorb a soul or release it. Space Nukes: Pool ball-sized nukes with a 500 megaton detonation. Can be directed. Zero radiation. MGE-Excelsus: A massive weapon, hexapedal, around 70 feet long, 25 feet tall and weighting over 10 tons, it takes the shape of a giant mechanical ant-like creature, containing 2 plasma cannons at the head, 2 retractable high-frequency blades and missile modules. The entire thing is filled with Biomass and can repair from materials salvaged on the battlefield. Also capable of tunneling. MDK-14: Eletromagnetic induction gun. Can speed bullets up to Mach-5, able to surpass any kind of armor. Also, very shiny and looks awesome Vindictus/Retribution Cannon ---------------------- The Vindictus Cannon fires a shell with 24 space nukes times three per tier up. This supplies 500 megatons of power for every space nuke. The strength is directed into a small radius, though. It is radiationless. ---------------------- The Retribution Cannon is actually a drone. It appears as a dragon skull. If mounted to a ship, its firing speed is massively enhanced. It simply hovers above a Retribution Platform. It fires a ball of Energy Crystals at ten times the speed of light which simply phases through objects, instantly melting a hole through them. It also leaves a small region behind it as it travels that emits 1 million megatons of force within a VERY small area, and dissipates in five seconds, losing 1/5th of its power per second. The effect is like a quick laser. The projectile itself continues forever until it hits something. The F-35K is The Ark's main combat fighter. It is a single-seat, but some variants are double-seated. It is larger than the original to accommodate triple miniguns and powerful missiles. Its VTOL capabilities are enhanced and so is its durability, speed, and power. Weapons include K-O5 Missiles of varying strength and explosive Minigun strafing runs. Nuclear capable. Its speed is up to Mach-10. It can operate in and out of atmosphere. "Protocols and Classification" Tiers of Entities Tier 1 (Low): Human-level strength Tier 2(Normal): Somewhat superhuman strength Tier 3 (Medium): Pretty strong Tier 4 (Hard): Can deal considerable damage Tier 5: (Really hard): Can wipe out entire platoons Tier 6: (Nightmare): Very difficult to kill, hard to rival in power Tier 7 (God-Tier): Leads the crystal type, deals IMMENSE damage. Tier 8 (Ultra): VERY powerful. Can destroy a LOT. Tier 9 (Unity): Can destroy worlds Tier 10 (Omega): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Tier 11: The accumulated strength of one entire Timeline. Tier 12: Tiers from here on are 50 times stronger than the last. Tier 13-24: Snowballing, oof. Tier 25: POWAAAAAH! UNLIMITED POWAAAAAAAAAAH! Classifications of temporal rifts and anomalies: Pheonix-class -------------------------- Pheonix-1: A positive singularity (A black hole) Pheonix-2: A negative singularity (A white hole) Pheonix-3: "The Great Flood" A temporal rift that ejects water at an immense rate. Pheonix-4 "Wildfire" Ejects immense heat and an abundance of fire Pheonix-5: "Shipkiller" A manually created temporal rift that can eat entire starships. Pheonix-6: "Decimator" A manually created temporal rift that emits a weak singularity, capable of eating tanks and troops. Pheonix-7: "The World Eater" A powerful, naturally-occuring or manually created temporal rift that eats immense amounts of mass until it is full or its power supply is cut off. Protocols: Protocol 1: Retreat all forces within 5 miles of the enemy Protocol 2: Retreat all forces within 50 miles of the enemy and initiate Protocol 3 Protocol 3: Hammer all enemy forces in the immediate battle with orbital Vindictus rounds Protocol 4: Retreat ALL forces in action with the current battle and send in a God-Tier entity to raze the battlefield Protocol 5: Avoid Civilian death at all costs Protocol 6: Defend the area at all costs Protocol 7: Ignore civilian casualties and decimate the enemy forces Protocol 8: The Nuclear Option. Vindictus rounds decimate the entirety of the enemy forces. Last-ditch option. Protocol 9: Focus on the enemy's infrastructure and minimize casualties. Protocol 10: Focus on the enemy's combatants and capture infrastructure. Protocol 11: Send in low-level units Protocol 12: Send in medium-level units as well Protocol 13: Send in high-level units as well Protocol 14: Send in God-Tier entities like the Vindictus King Protocol 15: Send in the Devourer to consume the enemies Protocol 16: Send in Gatekeeper or another godmodder Protocol 17: Wipe the enemies from reality Protocol 18: Do not engage unless absolutely necessary Protocol 19: Avoid at all costs Protocol 20: Defend allies at all cost, worry only about their lives Protocol 21: Spam the enemy's systems with memes, shutting them down Protocol 22: Eliminate all enemies, keep civvie death at a minimum.